The Agent In the Game
by Meet Me Halfway
Summary: SEQUEL [When dangerous goes beyond the definition, it's a race against the clock. But it's also a game...a game of Life...]
1. Chapter 1

**Hooray. Here is your sequel.**

**Title: **_The Agent In the Game_

**Summary: **_When dangerous goes beyond the definition, it's a race against the clock. But it's also a game...a game of Life..._

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Zach Addy, Rebecca Stintson, and Parker Booth_

**Pairings: **_BB and Hodgela

* * *

_

_'I'll be close behind_

_And follow you into the dark..._

_...If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark...'_

_-I'll Follow You Into the Dark, Death Cab for Cutie

* * *

_

Temperance Brennan couldn't think. Actually, she didn't know _what_ to think. Booth had woken up from a horrible nightmare that seemed to be turning fast into a reality. She gripped the steering wheel, clenching her jaw. She was supposed to be picking up Parker from Rebecca's, but what scared her was the fact that Rebecca would have no idea as to what was going on. Worse, _Parker_ would be asking questions. Questions Brennan knew she couldn't answer.

Turning into the driveway of Rebecca's house, she horridly got out of the SUV and ran up onto the porch. She rang the doorbell several times and knocked. "Hello! Rebecca! Open up! Hello!"

Temperance shifted feet and looked around almost nervously and snapped her head back to the front door when Rebecca Stintson answered, her blonde hair in a high ponytail. "Doctor Brennan?" She looked. "Where's Seeley?"

"I don't have time to explain. Where's Parker?"

* * *

Angela Montenegro knew something was wrong. She could feel it with everything in her body. So as she made her way into the living room, she grabbed the phone and dialed Brennan's cell phone.

One ring, two, three...why wasn't she answering? The voicemail came on and Angela sighed. "Hi, Sweetie. It's Ange. Just called to see if everything was okay. I'll try Booth's cell next. Bye."

Yet as she hung up and dialed Seeley Booth's cell phone, she knew that without a doubt that something indeed was very, very wrong.

"Ange?"

Angela held up a finger when Jack Hodgins walked in behind her. She was listening for a pick up, but Booth did not answer his phone, either. With a sigh, she hung up and it was right then and there that Jack knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?"

Angela shook her head. "I just had this bad feeling something was wrong. I tried calling Tempe's cell, she didn't answer. Then I tried Booth's, he didn't answer, either." She paused. "I just--something's wrong."

Hodgins sighed. He knew better with Angela. Often times her worries were nothing. "Angela, you know what happens when you start doing this."

"I know, but--I just can feel it." She gazed at her engagement ring. About a month before, both Booth and Hodgins had decided to do the proposal together. They had and the four planned on a double wedding. Angela had been so excited about it, but now, she had a feeling that the wedding would be held off.

But for how long, she did not know.

"Come on," Jack took his hand. "We can worry about it in the morning."

Nodding, Angela followed him. Her mind, though was still focused on her best friend. Brennan _always_ answered her cell phone. It didn't matter if she was sleeping or not. She always answered.

"Ange."

"Yeah?"

"Worry about it tomorrow."

Angela smiled. "Sorry."

"You know, sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours," he smirked at her.

Angela lightly punched his shoulder. "Haha. You're very funny."

As Angela laid down in bed with her arms around Jack, she still couldn't shake the feelings she had. Brennan always said that she had a sixth sense for things like this. And right now, it was kicking strong.

* * *

"Parker. Parker, wake up," Brennan gently roused the four-year-old, despite Rebecca's ranting fits and calling Booth a hundred times and over.

Parker opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. "Doctor Brennan?"

"Hi. Listen, you're coming with me, okay? Your daddy sent me to come get you," Brennan smiled, trying to make the best out of the situation as to not scare him right off.

Parker rubbed his left eye. "Where are we going? Where is Daddy?"

Brennan picked the boy up. "Sorry. I can't say anything around your mommy." She grabbed his packed bag that she had done before waking him with her free arm, carrying Parker on her hip out. Yet it wasn't long before Rebecca stepped in front of her. "Youa re not taking my son unless you or Seeley tell me what the heck is going on!"

Brennan remained calm, but was glancing nervously and anxiously outside. "Rebecca, I can't. I really can't."

Rebecca reached for Parker, but Temperance was fast. "Please. Booth told me to take him and go. He said he would call you." She looked outside and saw a black Hummer pull up the street and stop near Booth's SUV.

"Not unless I know exactly-"

"Get down," Brennan said suddenly.

"What?"

"Get down!" Brennan pulled Rebecca and pulled her down along with Parker, gun shots ringing through the silent night and penetrating through the door.

A moment passed before Brennan heard the Hummer squeal away and she got up slowly. "Are you okay?" She asked Parker.

"Yes," Parker nodded.

"You?" She looked at a shaken Rebecca. "Rebecca?"

Looking with wide eyes, Rebecca Stintson looked from the door to Brennan and Parker. "I don't know what the heck that was all about. And God only knows what, but you have my changed permission to take him."

Nodding and stopping at the door, Brennan told her, "Honestly, I don't know what's going on, either. But I trust Seeley."

* * *

Seeley Booth didn't know what to do next. He couldn't leave, he couldn't call anyone. The best thing he figured he could do was show up to work at the Jeffersonian and FBI Agency and lie until he thought of what to do next.

His cell rang. Angela again. Like his dream, he couldn't risk taking personal calls. Being in the FBI, he knew how tracking worked. Both phones could be tracked. So could Brennan's cell. He couldn't ask for help.

He had to play this on his own.

* * *

Brennan sped towards the highway. Both her and Parker's bags were in the trunk and her cell phone was on the passenger seat. She'd found an extra gun in a bag underneath the driver's side seat loaded. She thanked Booth for his obsession of being overprotective.

Parker was in the backseat, staring out the window. The boy had asked questions and everytime she would answer with an "I don't know", "Your dad didn't tell me", or an "I'm not sure", he understood. And from that, Temperance knew he was like his father. He had even asked to call her "Bones", since "Doctor Brennan is long." Brennan gladly took to it...it was almost like having Booth with her.

Brennan thought of her team. Angela, Zach, and Hodgins. Would they understand? Would Booth tell them what he didn't tell her? What _was_ going on? After all, they were supposed to have a double wedding. Would that all go to waste or not even happen at all? She looked at her ring. A beautiful diamond on a gold bang, Booth had it especially engraved so it was perfectly her own. She spun the ring and grinned at the writing. _Always and Forever Bones-Booth_ She may not know what was going on, but she _did_ know that he would sort it all out. Booth was good at that.

Looking back at a sleeping Parker, she found the will to smile in spite of current situation. Taking the engagement photo taken of them a few days after by Angela out of her pocket, she stuck it on the dashboard. "Always and forever, Booth."

* * *

**Ta-daaaa.**

**Jay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews already, guys!**

**Title: **_The Agent In the Game_

**Summary: **_When dangerous goes beyond the definition, it's a race against the clock. But it's also a game...a game of Life..._

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Zach Addy, Rebecca Stintson, Camille Saroyan, Tim "Sully" Sullivan, and Parker Booth_

**Pairings: **_BB and Hodgela

* * *

_

_'I remember the thoughts of many things...  
I was never the right one to dare to dream,  
It's funny what this life has done to me now  
You were always the only,  
To help me see there was a road I must find,  
A road that was mine  
But I'm down to my last,  
I'm standing here alone  
Looking back, on it all  
But I'm down to my last,  
I'm ready but I'm wrong...'_

_-Down to My Last, AlterBridge

* * *

_

The next morning, Booth felt slightly numb. He showered, dressed, then grabbed the keys of Brennan's new gold Porsche. He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway, heading into the direction of the Jeffersonian.

So many thoughts raced through his mind. He knew Angela would be the first one to ask questions. She had called him at least five or more times last night.

Yes, he had counted.

What would he say? How would he explain not being with Brennan when they now _lived_ together? And besides, everybody on the team knew that Temperance never skipped out on work unless it was absolutely necessary.

Pulling into the parking lot, he killed the engine, stuffed the keys in his blazer pocket and prepared himself.

Booth didn't have a plan yet. He was playing by ear for the moment at hand until he thought of something to do. Walking into the Jeffersonian, he kept his head down. Unfortunately he couldn't dodge the bullet.

Namely, the Montenegro Bullet.

"Booth! Hey, FB Eye Candy!"

Booth lifted his head, but quickly turned away as Angela ran to catch up with him. "Not now," he muttered. But Ange was persistent and the FBI Agent knew that.

"Booth! Hello?" Angela caught up unfortunately, and walked beside him with a sketch pad in her hand.

Typical Ange.

"Hi," Booth looked at her briefly. "What's, uh, up?"

Angela gave him a look. "I called you six--"

"Five."

"--whatever--times last night and neither you _nor_ Bren answered. Not to mention that you didn't even show up with her and all you can say is 'What's up'?" Angela asked incredulously, looking hard at him.

Booth stopped and turned to face her. "First of all, nobody says 'nor' anymore. Secondly..." He pointed towards Bren's office, "...I have something to check, okay?" He turned on his heels and walked off.

Angela stood still for a moment, then went after the agent. She walked through the doorway of Brennan's office and found Booth standing over her desk, looking through papers. She stood a good distance away and scrutinized him. She sensed something as up. Totally and completely.

"Booth."

He didn't look up.

"Where's Tempe?"

He looked up. "I--don't know," he lied, walking past her very briskly. He headed into the direction of the lab, leaving the artist standing alone...very confused and very, very lost.

* * *

Temperance Brennan stifled a yawn and bit into a Chocolate Chunk granola bar. In the back seat, Parker Booth was finishing up the last of his orange juice. He's just finished off his breakfast of a cinnamon doughnut and Brennan was glad that he was able to keep himself content at all times.

"Hey, Parker," Brennan looked in the rearview mirror at him briefly, deciding to make conversation. She needed to stay awake, anyhow.

"Yes, Dr. Bones?"

Brennan grinned. If he wasn't just like Booth, she didn't know what else to think. "I wanted to ask you something." She pushed her sunglasses up further on her nose.

Parker nodded. "Okay. Shoot."

"I want to know what you think about me--about me and your daddy marrying," Brennan bit her lip. She didn't havea great experience with kids, but Parker was different. She couldn't explain it, but he just was. And she always knew that Booth had intended on talking to the boy about it, anyway.

Parker put on a thinking face that very much resembled Booth. Brennan kept from laughing. "I think..." he paused for a moment, "...I like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Daddy needs to be happier. And I know you can do it," Parker gave her a boyish smile. "He needs someone like you. His Bones!" He tossed his hands up and Brennan laughed.

"Did he say that?"

"Yes."

Brennan nodded and looked out the window. "Well I'm glad both ways."

"Dr. Bones?"

"Yes, Parker?" She moved her sunglasses back up to the bridge of her nose.

Parker looked out his window and was silent for a moment. "Will Daddy follow us? I mean...will he come to get us?"

"I..." Brennan faltered and drummed the steering wheel with her fingers. She didn't know the right answer without being so technical and rational that he didn't understand her. But she figured that giving the boy hope would be better than not doing so in the best way she knew possible.

Booth wouldn't want that.

"Yeah. He will."

"Mean it?"

"Has he ever let you down before?"

"Not yet," Parker shook his head.

Temperance grinned the best she could. "Then he won't this time."

But as she made a turn onto the freeway, she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. It was settling in her stomach and wouldn't leave anytime soon.

Not to mention that as she drove on, she had no idea that she was being watched and followed.

Closely.

* * *

Jack Hodgins was the first one to look up when Booth entered the lab. Zach Addy had his back turned, sitting at a nearby computer. Angela was following the agent.

"Hey," Jack waved with a smile, then looked. "Where's Brennan?"

Booth started to open his mouth when Angela interrupted him. "If he says he doesn't know, don't believe him. He's lying," Angela walked past Booth and dropped her sketch book on the lab table Hodgins was at.

Booth looked at her. "Look, I mean it. I woke up this morning and she was gone. She took the SUV." He put his hands out. "Can we just move on?"

"She didn't leave a message or anything?" Jack asked, giving his fiance a side look.

Angela shook her head. "Apparently she doesn't answer her cell phone, either."

"Dr. Brennan always answers her cell," Zach joined in, spinning around in the chair to face them.

"Yes, Zach, I know," Angela rolled her eyes, not meaning to sound condescending and Zach knew this.

Booth shifted. He was being rear-ended into a corner and knew that he would sooner or later have to spill everything. However, now was not the time. "I'll be right back," he turned and

Angela tossed her hands up in frustation.

"Where are you--"

"FBI office!" Booth snapped, exiting the lab. On the way out, he made a run-in with Camille Saroyan.

"Hey, where's Br-"

"I don't know," Booth snapped again, taking her shoulders and moving her aside so he would walk past her quickly. "I'll be right back."

Confused, Cam turned to the others. "Did I miss something?"

Angela shrugged, then waved her hand. "Not a clue, not gonna get a clue."

* * *

Seeley Booth walked into the Federal Bureau Investigation building, shaking the rain off of him. It had since began to pour down rain when he left the Jeffersonian. He hoped that Brennan was driving okay with Parker in the weather. He tried not to think about it.

But that's when it clicked. He hadn't heard from Rebecca. Not a cal one. No matter. He wasn't in the mood to fight with her at the moment.

Booth walked through the double doors, leading to his office. But it wasn't long before he was stopped by Deputy Director Sam Cullen. _So not the time_, Booth thought. Yet, he greeted his boss all the same. "Hello, Sir."

"Agent Booth," Cullen nodded. "I thought you ewre going to be working with Dr. Brennan today?"

Booth sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Well, Sir, something came up." He paused. "I was wondering if I may use the mainframe computer."

Cullen eyed him. "You're tlaking about the mainfram used for tracking, Agent Booth?"

"That'd be it, Sir," Booth nodded.

"Am I missing something? Is there anything I can help you with, Agent Booth? Something I should look into?"

Booth shook his head. "Sorry, Sir, but not this time."

* * *

Booth made sure the door was locked, then sat down in front of the computer. he had to see where Brennan was. And if there was no place safer than the FBI, he didn't know what else to think or where else to go.

Once he had successfully gotten into the main system, he hurriedly typed her name in.

Nothing showed.

"What?" He stared at the screen for a blank moment, confused. He tried again, this time punching in his car information. Nothing again.

Booth threw his hands in frustration and leaned back in the chair. Somebody was keeping him from reaching her. Somebody didn't want him to find her and his son.

The agent jumped when a message blared on the screen. _"If you want to make your actions count, try harder before you make the choices you decide."  
_

Sucking in his breath, Booth stared at the screen, unsure of what to do. Someone had hacked into the FBI's mainframe. Surely it wasn't Kenton. Only the best knew how. He waited and it wasn't long before another message popped up.

_"I would watch that team if I were you, Agent Booth."  
_

"The Jeffersonian team?" Booth wondered aloud to himself. He was shaking now by this point.

_"I have my boys all around your girl and son. She'd better watch herself."  
_

Booth's breathing became shaky as the screen went black. Brennan and Parker were being followed. But there was nothing he could do. Not right now, anyway.

Getting up, he raced out of the building and into Temperance's car. He would tell them. He had to now. Because now and somehow, the team had been involved...even though they had no clue.

Danger was creeping around him at every angle and the only way to get through it was with help. Yes, Seeley Booth now admitted the fact that he needed help with the whole situation.

And what better help could he get than the help of the people who also knew his Bones well?

* * *

Temperance Brennan gazed in the rearview mirror for the sixth time. The navy blue Lexus Coupe had been following her for two straight hours on the road. She was starting to feel uneasy.

Taking a left turn, the Lexus followed still close behind. Brennan then took another turn onto the highway.

The Lexus followed and Parker noticed. "Dr. Bones?"

Brennan looked at the Lexus. "I know, Parker." She glanced at him quickly. "Tighten your seatbelt. It's going to be rough."

Parker nodded and obeyed. Brennan then made a left swerve.

The Lexus followed again.

Brennan then persisted to weave in and out of honking cars through both lanes. The Lexus was pursuing on. Brennan then shifted gears and zoomed into the right lane. The Lexus would not let up.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Brennan fished out the extra gun and set it on the passenger seat.

Parker looked out his window, seeing the navy blue Lexus pull up more, now side-by-side with them. "Dr. Bones..."

Brennan looked out her window and saw the Lexus pull up next to her, five feet away at most, maybe less. Her eyes widened when she saw a man in a black suit and lack sunglasses on pull out a gun. "Parker get down!"

The boy obeyed again and Brennan swerved when the shots were then fired in their exact direction. She ran two cars off the road and had to keep from spinning out of control.

Behind her, Parker laid down, clutching the seat he was on. he looked scared and Brennan didn't blame him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and she swerved again when the shots came from behind, shattering the glass of the back window.

Parker screamed. Brennan screamed. Brennan lost control. The SUV slammed into the side rails of the road. The Lexus swerved out of control as well in the opposite lane, but didn't crash.

Shaking, Brennan undid her seat belt and stepped to the back, scopping up Parker in her arms. "Oh my God. Are you okay?" She looked at him and held his face in her hands.

Parker nodded. "I'm okay."

Brennan found herself to smile. The boy was so much like his faterh with a bravery unlike any other his age. Still shaky, she looked to her left to find the Lexus gone. Whoever it was trying to kill her and Parker was gone now. Still shaking just a little bit, Brennan looked Parker over to check for any cuts, bruises, abraisions, or anything of the sort from the crash and breakage of the glass behind him.

Nothing thankfully.

Sighing relief, Temperance stepped back up to the driver's side. She started the engine again and Parker sat up more so he was looking at her. "Who was that, Dr. Bren?"

"I don't know," she shook her head and gripped the wheel. "But now that we've almost destroyed your dad's car, it's best for us to cover as much ground as we can."

* * *

**Jay**_  
_


End file.
